parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Homemade Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas Things That He Should Do
Here is a list of homemade Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas trains for Jaén Producción to make. List Engines *Boco *Splatter and Dodge *Smudger *Evil Thomas the Tank Engine *Ghost Thomas *Ghost Gordon *Ghost Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) *Green Thomas (The Adventure Begins) *Pink Thomas (The Adventure Begins) *Black James (The Adventures Begins) *Edward (Red Livery) *Duck (Railway Series) (No. 5741) *Oliver (Railway Series) (No. 1436) *Henry (Blue Livery) *Gordon (Green Livery) *Wilbert *Sixteen *Bluebell (No. 323) *Primrose (No. 27) *Adams (No. 488) *Cromford (No. 2650) *Captain Baxter (No. 3) *Fenchurch (No. 673) *Birch Grove (No. 473) *Pip and Emma *D199 *D7101 *Bear *87546 and 98462 *Jinty and Pug *Jock *Frank *Albert *Barry *Boxhill (No. 82) *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *Shane Dooiney *Lord Harry *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Bertram *Ivo Hugh *Glynn Rolling Stock *Gordon's Green and Yellow Express Coach *Henrietta *S.C.Ruffey *Oliver's Red Coaches *Harvey's Work Unit Green Coach *Emily's Coach *Spencer's Red Coach *Emily's Other Coach *Skarloey's Blue and Yellow Coaches *Rusty's Red Coaches *Mighty Mac's Green and Yellow Coach *Sir Handel's Red Coaches *Fearless Freddie's Green and Yellow Coaches *Connor's Blue and White Coach *Gordon's Other Green and Yellow Express Coach *Caitlin's Purple and White Coach *Old Slow Coach *Splatter and Dodge's Work Unit Coach *Green Coach *Brown and Yellow Slip Coaches *Stephen's Blue and White Coach *Tan Express Coach *Fred Pelhay *Rickety *U.L.P. *N.C.B. *Bennett and Co. *Naughty Pink Freight Car *Elsie *The Spiteful Breakvan *Catherine *Culdee Fell Railway Coaches *Green Coaches *Tan Coaches *Red Coaches *Red and Yellow Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Blue and Yellow Coach *Black and Dark Green Express Coaches *Green and Red Christmas Coach *Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Alice and Mirabel *Isabel and Dulcie *Victoria *Helena *Hannah *Black Cabooses Real Life Engines National Railway Museum *Aerolite No. 66 *Mallard No. 4468 *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 *Stirling No. 1 *Green Arrow No. 4771 *Iron Duke *Duchess of Hamilton No. 46229 *City of Truro No. 3440 *Stephenson's Rocket *Evening Star No. 92220 *Boxhill No. 82 *Bulleid Q1 No. C1 *Livingston Thompson *Sir Lamiel No. 777 *Cheltenham No. 925 *Oliver Cromwell No. 70013 *Grant, Ritchie and Company 0-4-0ST no 272 *Lord Nelson No. 850 *L.N.E.R. O4 2-8-0 No. 63601 *Lode Star No. 4003 *L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 No. 5000 *L.N.W.R. G Class ("Super D") 0–8–0 No. 49395 *King George V No. 6000 *Eustace Forth No. 15 Casey Jr. and Friends Engines *Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Toots (Porky's Railroad) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) *Montana (Play Safe) *Emma (Jim Button) *Pufle (Steam Train) *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Pete (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Alfred (Porky's Railroad) *Melissa (Onion Pacific) *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) *Blue (Azul) (Dora the Explorer) *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) *Doc (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Huey (Dora the Explorer) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) *Rasmus (Rasmus Klump) *Jason (Back to the Klondike) *Sir Reginald (Madeline) *Clint (American 4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Harry (British American 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Hokeido (The Galaxy Express) *Tommy (Diesel Engine) *Johnson (The Polar Express) *Big 1 (The Galaxy Express) *Timothy (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Pano (0-6-0 Tender Engine) *Dan (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Steve (Train Engine) *Smokey (2-4-0 Tender Engine) *Mark (Diesel Engine) *Hans (2-6-4 Tender Engine) *Little Gary *Gary (2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Trevor (4-2-0 Tender Engine) *Luke (4-4-0 Tenderless Engine) *Mark (2-6-4 Tenderless Engine) *Billy (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Little Chug (4-2-0 Tenderless Engine) *Steamer (4-4-0 Tenderless Engine) *Ken (4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Flyer (4-6-4 Tender Engine) *Paul (2-6-0 Tenderless Engine) *Choo Choo (Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) *Ian (0-4-2 Tender Engine) *Allan (4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Richard (2-6-2 Tender Engine) *Bart (4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Sidney (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Casey the Third (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Tim (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Vector (2-10-2 Tender Engine) *Fearless Excellent Fred (4-8-4 Tender Engine) *Toot (0-4-2 Tank Engine) *Adam (2-4-0 Tender Engine) *Louis (4-4-2 Engine) *Candice (Diesel Engine) *Jedidiah *Basil (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Eli (4-4-2 Tender Engine) *Brent (2-2-2 Tank Engine) *Owen (2-4-0 Tank Engine) *Tracy (4-8-2 Tender Engine) *Ned (0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Rob (0-6-2 Tender Engine) *Jacob (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *William (4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Dr. Emmit Brown's Time Train (4-4-2 Tender Engine) *Jules & Verne's Time Train (4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Bond (4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Benjie Engie (0-4-0 Tender Engine) *Callum (4-6-4 Tender Engine) Casey Jr. and Friends Rolling Stock *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Green Coach (Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Dumbo) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Tootle's Wagons (Little Golden Book Land) *Katy Caboose (Little Golden Book Land) *Ivor's Coaches (Ivor the Engine) *Ivor's Freight Cars (Ivor the Engine) *Jebediah's Milk Wagons (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Pete's Freight Cars (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Farnsworth's Coaches (The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Alfred's Coach (Porky's Railroad) *Greendale Rocket's Green Coach (Postman Pat) *Greendale Rocket's Red Mail Car (Postman Pat) *Johnny's Yellow Mail Car (The Brave Engineer) *Johnny's Red Caboose (The Brave Engineer) *Jason's Green Coach (Back to the Klondike) *Jason's Brown Boxcar (Back to the Klondike) *Jason's Red Caboose (Back to the Klondike) *Hokeido's Coaches (The Galaxy Express) *Johnson's Coaches (The Polar Express) *Big 1's Coaches (The Galaxy Express) *Timothy's Rolling Stock *Pano's Rolling Stock *Billy's Brown and Yellow Coach *Paul's Rolling Stock *Choo Choo's Orange Coaches and Baggage Car (Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) *Gary's Rolling Stock *Ian's Coach *Richard's Rolling Stock *Toots's Freight Cars *Adam's Rolling Stock *Louis's Coach *Jedidiah's Coaches *Brent's Coaches *Owen's Coaches *Tracy's Coaches *Ned's Coaches *Jacob's Coaches *Bond's Coaches *Callum's Coaches Homemade Thomas and Friends Characters *Veronica the Purple Engine (Spare James) *Abraham the Tram Engine (Spare Toby) *Randall the Prank Engine (Spare Percy) *Carly the Little Diesel (Spare Rusty) *Chad (Tank Engine Chad) *Kathy (Tank Engine Chad) *Eric (Tank Engine Chad) *Jackaroo (Tank Engine Chad) *Johnny (Tank Engine Chad) *Don-O (Tank Engine Chad) *Cody and Mody (Tank Engine Chad) *Diesel 11 *Tyler (Diesel Shunter) *Luke (Merchant Navy Class 4-6-2 No. 35012: United States Lines) *Dylan (J83 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 68480) *Smokey Joe (No. 56025) *Sheffield (0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Billy (Green 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *No. 5157 (Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) Real Life Rolling Stock National Railway Museum *Mallard's Coaches (six maroon coaches, an Intercity coach, four maroon coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored coach) *Flying Scotsman's Coaches (a chocolate and cream colored coach, twelve blue and white coaches, and a G.N.R. observation coach) *Stirling No 1's Coaches (a maroon and three crimson and cream colored coaches) *Green Arrow's Coaches (a maroon coach, two chocolate and cream colored coaches, an Intercity coach, three chocolate and cream colored coaches, an Intercity coach, and three chocolate and cream colored coaches) *Iron Duke's Coach *Duchess of Hamilton's Coaches (a maroon coach, three blue and white coaches, six Intercity coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored coach) *City of Truro's Coaches (a maroon coach and ten blue and white coaches) *Evening Star's Coaches (a maroon coach and ten Intercity coaches) *No. C1's Coaches (five green coaches and G.N.R. Saloon coach) *Sir Lamiel's Coaches (a maroon coach and nine Intercity coaches) *Lord Nelson's Coaches (three chocolate and cream colored coaches, a blue and white coach, six chocolate and cream colored coaches, a blue and white coach, and a chocolate and cream colored coach) *No. 5000's Coaches (four crimson and cream colored coaches, a maroon coach, and three Gresley Teak coaches) *No. 49395's Coaches (eight maroon coaches) *King George V's Coaches (a maroon coach, a chocolate and cream colored coach, a blue and white coach, a maroon coach, four blue and white coaches, a maroon coach, a blue and white coach, and three maroon coaches) *Oliver Cromwell's Coaches (eleven coaches and a crimson and cream colored coach) *Cheltenham's Coaches (a chocolate and cream colored coach and five maroon coaches and a maroon observation coach) *Lode Star's Coaches (a chocolate and cream colored coach and ten maroon coaches) TUGS *Puffa *The Goods Engine Category:Jaén Producción